Pacem et Somnium
by Jospeh Fenix
Summary: La Guerra ha acabado con un final completamente inesperado. El Señor Tenebroso se ha hecho con toda Gran Bretaña... la luz parece consumirse por primera vez al completo.
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Bueno, pues hoy, siete de septiembre de 2.016, Jospeh Fénix se complace en presentaros _"Pacem et Somnium: Opus I"_. Tras la gran aceptación que está teniendo _"Amor en la marginalidad"_ y antojado de escribir una historia con una ambientación más oscura, he decidido comenzar un enorme proyecto que espero que haga las delicias del respetable.

Antes de lo primero, me gustaría dejar claro que no es necesario leer esta introducción para poder empezar a leer la obra.

En primer lugar, y antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han tenido la amabilidad de leer mis historias e incluso pasarse a comentar. Es algo que inspira de una manera sobrecogedora a un autor, ya que provoca en nosotros un reconfortante sentimiento. En especial, porque desaparece esa idea de estar escribiendo historias para una pared.

" _Pacem et Somnium: Opus I",_ el título de la obra que viene a continuación no es un título elegido al azar. En el escenario en el que transcurre, Lord Voldemort consiguió la victoria en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Caído el último reducto de luz que existía, una falsa paz parece adueñarse del mundo mágico bajo la tiranía del Señor Tenebroso… De ahí que la paz, sea un sueño, porque no es más que una utopía dentro de un reinado de crueldad. En lo referente a la palabra "opus" es algo más bien estético. Esta historia estará divida en varias partes que reciben dicho nombre (que en español es obra). No quería ponerlo en Castellano cuando el resto es latín, idioma en el que por otro está escrito el lema de Hogwarts.

También quiero hacer hincapié en que este proyecto es de larga duración, y como si fuera una revista, tendréis publicado aquí dos capítulos por semana. Por supuesto la historia es un Dramione. Aun así os ruego que tengáis paciencia, pues no me gusta forzar las cosas y creo que el amor entre una antítesis viviente que es la pareja Draco&Hermione, es algo lento, pausado, contínuo…

Sin más, os dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews y mensajes, los cuales contestaré (a diferencia de en mis otros fics).

Un abrazo, Jospeh.


	2. 1 La nueva Profecía

**CAPÍTULO I: UNA NUEVA PROFECÍA**

* * *

Todo parecía estar saliendo a pedir de boca, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hermione Granger mientras alzaba su varita para intentar combatir, junto a Ginny Weasley, los poderosos hechizos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La joven Gryffindor miró a sus lados para vislumbrar a Ron en la lejanía, el cual, luchaba como buenamente podía contra los siervos del Señor Oscuro. La cabellera pelirroja del chico era inconfundible. Con una sonrisa apagada por el estruendo de la lucha, recordó el sabor de los labios de su amigo. Sabor que había tenido el placer de degustar momentos antes de que se enfrascaran en la lucha.

Muchos magos de su generación estaban siendo partícipes de aquella batalla. Una batalla que para bien o para mal, marcaría el comienzo de una nueva era para la comunidad mágica. Criaturas y humanos se habían aliado una vez más para hacer frente a la oscuridad.

Desgraciadamente, el estado de guerra se había pospuesto más de lo necesario. Aunque había habido unos años en los que una falsa paz parecía haber dominado la situación, la tensión por un nuevo renacer del Señor Tenebroso había tenido en vilo a la sociedad hasta que, por fin, del más pequeño de sus siervos, había surgido de sus propias cenizas.

Con toda la velocidad de la que disponía, la chica movía su varita de arriba abajo para desviar los ataques de la que era entonces la mano derecha de Voldemort. La última descendiente de los Black, aunque chiflada, había dejado entrever en una infinidad de ocasiones, que era una experta duelista. De hecho, así lo estaba demostrando en aquel momento. Hermione, a veces, no era capaz de abrir la boca para conjurar el siguiente hechizo cuando de la varita de su enemiga salía ya un potente chorro de luz.

Justo cuando una explosión de luz roja impactó de lleno en una de las columnas del Gran Comedor, la cual había pasado zumbando cerca del rostro de la Gryffindor, pudo observar con el rabillo del ojo como Harry Potter, su amigo, el Elegido, entraba en la sala con una inusual media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su meta estaba cerca.

Después de meses de búsqueda, tras superar momentos de severo desasosiego e infructuosas sensaciones en las que casi se daban por vencidos, habían conseguido su objetivo. Lord Voldemort, que se enfrentaba en aquel momento a Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall y Horace Slughorn, había sido desprovisto de los objetos en los que había depositado partes de su alma, encontrándose en la situación más precaria de toda su existencia. Ahora solo tenía un cuerpo y un alma. Ahora era más mortal, más humano… Algo de lo que él siempre había renegado.

Tales eran la furia y el miedo del Señor Tenebroso, que los tres expertos magos no eran capaces ni si quiera de poder defenderse de sus ataques. Las ráfagas de luz verde eran tan potentes que destrozaban por completo los escudos mágicos que alzaban a la desesperada sus contrincantes. Aunque fuera terrible, era un espectáculo digno de ver. Los chorros de luz se fundían en uno solo para acabar en sendas explosiones, los conjuros rebotaban en las paredes para hacer que los ladrillos se partieran en mil pedazos… Y no solo era la lucha del Señor Tenebroso la única que se estaba librando aquel día. Pues sus huestes, alentadas por un odio atroz, se expandían ferozmente contra todos aquellos valientes que habían osado plantarles cara.

Justo cuando todo parecía ganado, los acontecimientos se sucedieron a un ritmo vertiginoso.

En el punto álgido de la batalla, una ráfaga de luz verde cruzó la distancia que separaba a las dos jóvenes de Bellatrix. Si no hubiera sido por los perfectos reflejos de la menor de los Weasley, su cuerpo hubiera yacido inerte, momentos después. Pero no fue así. Y no lo fue porque Ginny acertó en agacharse, haciendo que aquel _Avada Kedavra_ impactara en la pared, produciendo un enorme agujero.

En ese momento, Molly, su madre, la cual había estado siguiendo de reojo la evolución del combate de su hija, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Bellatrix.

—Con mi hija no.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó aquel tono de voz salir de entre los labios de la rechoncha mujer. El instinto maternal convirtió a la señora Weasley en toda una máquina de matar. Con una inusitada presteza, comenzó a blandir su varita en continuos y severos ataques en dirección a la mortífago. Lenguas de fuego, destellos plateados, piedras… Cualquier conjuro era bueno para hacer daño a quien se había osado a hacer daño a su hija.

La Gryffindor observó admirada como con un último movimiento desestabilizó de tal manera a la pálida morena, que tuvo tiempo para expandir al completo su brazo y conjurar un hechizo que prácticamente hizo desaparecer a Bellatrix Lestrange para siempre debido a su potencia.

Pero aquel súbito momento de alegría se vio cortado por una enorme explosión. Horrizada, Hermione vio como los tres magos que habían estado combatiendo al Señor Tenebroso caían al suelo completamente vencidos ante la poderosa magia de este.

Era terrible. Por primera vez, Voldemort había dibujado una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras que con brutales hechizos hacía caer a cualquier persona que se encontrase a su alrededor.

—¡Caeréis todos! ¡Vengaré su muerte! —gritaba mientras se dirigía a un punto concreto del Gran Comedor—. ¡Una traidora a la sangre matando a mi más fiel sierva! ¡Lo pagarás con la sangre que más quieres!

Estremecida por la poderosa magia que estaba desencadenando y más aun viendo aquel reguero de cuerpos sin vida que estaba dejando a su paso, se dio cuenta de cómo Harry se entrometía en su camino.

—Todo acaba aquí, Tom —afirmó su amigo en tono solemne mientras alzaba su varita.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de nada, Potter? —siseó Lord Voldemort con una sádica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. ¿De verdad crees que el mago más grande de todos los tiempos no sabe lo que está pasando?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes. ¿Cómo que sabía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? La Profecía decía que uno de los dos no podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida… Pero, ¿había algo más?

—Al Señor Tenebroso nunca se le puede engañar —exclamó este en tono autoritario mientras realizaba un conjuro a toda velocidad que desplazó a Harry un par de metros haciéndolo chocar con la pared—. Sé que la varita no me pertenece y sé que de momento no puedo matarte… Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda quitarte de en medio… No hace falta matar para esto. Conozco otras formas de hacerte daño y además… así podré vengar la muerte de mi querida Bellatrix. ¿Acaso crees que el Señor Tenebroso no es capaz de hacerte volar por los aires?

La escena se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera pesadilla. Asustada, Hermione comenzó a correr en dirección a su amigo que estaba tendido en el suelo mientras observaba como Ron la miraba desde lejos. En su mirada no encontró más que preocupación y angustia. Cuando llegó hasta Harry observó que tenía el rostro manchado de sangre. Con velocidad, acertó a encontrarle el pulso. Aliviada, notó en las yemas de sus dedos el bombeó del corazón de su amigo. Con calma, dirigió una sonrisa a Ron. La última sonrisa que le dirigiría.

El Señor Tenebroso seguía matando gente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pelirrojo. Los cuerpos caían como sacos de despojos. La sangre ya formaba un pequeño riachuelo que desembocaba en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Justo cuando alzó de nuevo la voz, Harry despertó sobresaltado.

—Nunca lograréis vencer al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡No! —gritaron entonces Hermione y el moreno desde su posición al ver como el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos apuntaba con su varita al que había sido el mejor amigo de ambos…

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El destello de luz verde recorrió a toda velocidad la distancia que le separaba de su objetivo hasta impactar de lleno en el pecho de Ron. Este, aun con un gesto de sorpresa en el semblante cayó hacia atrás, inerte. Ni si quiera se lo había esperado. Él, convertido siempre en un segundón, tuvo aquel triste momento de gloria en los últimos compases de su vida. Aunque, sin que él lo supiera, sería recordado mucho después por todos aquellos que presenciaron su caída.

Tanto Harry como la Gryffindor soltaron un grito de dolor. El Gran Comedor enmudeció, escuchándose el golpe seco del desfallecido cuerpo de Ronald Weasley contra el frío suelo de piedra.

—¡Harry no! —exclamó Hermione con los ojos bañados en lágrimas mientras observaba como su amigo se levantaba y se dirigía en dirección al asesino de su mejor amigo.

Este, con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro lo mando de nuevo hacia atrás, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Aquel mismo gesto se repitió tres veces más. Los aliados del Señor Tenebroso comenzaron a reírse, burlándose del chico, que con ríos de lágrimas bañándoles las mejillas avanzaba una vez y otra hacia Voldemort, obnubilado por la furia. En aquel instante la batalla paró. Los aliados bajo el estandarte de Harry Potter se detuvieron y guardaron silencio ante aquel grotesco espectáculo. Su emblema, el chico por el que todos habían luchado luchaba ahora inútilmente, bañado en lágrimas, contra la magia de su contrincante, mucho más poderosa.

Rota de dolor, la joven observó como muchos de los allí presentes comenzaban a huir. Muchos de estos murieron, pero algunos consiguieron escapar de las garras de los mortífagos. Al parecer, en cuestión de minutos habían perdido la fe y la esperanza.

Fue entonces cuando observó como una enorme criatura se dirigía a Harry y lo cogía por la cintura, levantándolo. Poco después, la misma la cogía también a ella, saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta del Castillo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Que no escape! —la voz del Señor Tenebroso se escuchó desde lejos mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad en brazos de lo que Hermione reconoció como un centauro.

Mientras Harry pataleaba y gritaba improperios en dirección a Hogwarts, una lluvia de flechas los escoltó hasta las lindes del bosque. Una vez que se perdieron en la espesura, extenuada y vacía por el dolor de la pérdida de Ron, cerró los ojos, abrazando a Morfeo a la par que, como si estuviera muy lejos, escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de su amigo, el vencido Harry Potter.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione Granger no sabía dónde estaba. Asustada, miró a su lado y observó el cuerpo de su amigo. Cuando se ayudó de sus manos para levantarse observó que la noche había caído. Estaban al aire libre, en un claro del Bosque Prohibido, presumiblemente.

—El cielo llora estrellas esta noche—dijo una voz a su espalda. Cuando se giró reconoció a Bane, aquel que había sido profesor de Adivinación en Hogwarts durante su quinto año. Aunque no hubiera cursado aquella asignatura había oído a mucha gente comentar cosas sobre el nuevo profesor.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó la Gryffindor.

Justo en ese momento, un pellizco se le cogió en el estómago al recordar la pérdida de Ron. En menos de un segundo, se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Jamás podría olvidar la expresión sorprendida del pelirrojo al ser abatido por Lord Voldemort. Y después… la caída del Elegido. Harry había sido tratado como una auténtica marioneta por aquel al que debería de haber matado. Aquello había provocado la huída de muchas personas.

—El destino de Harry Potter no se corta hoy —afirmó el centauro mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor—. De hecho, todos los de mi antigua manda piensan así y me han permitido entrar aquí con vosotros para respaldaros. Seguimos pensando que él —y esto lo dijo señalando al chico aún dormido—, es el destinado a matar al Señor Oscuro.

—¿Por qué hoy no es el día?

—Los astros son inescrutables hasta para nosotros, sus eternos lectores. Lo único que puedo decirte es que nosotros sabemos la existencia de la Profecía y afirmamos su certeza. Pero hoy, el firmamento ha llorado tanto que desde un principio sabíamos que el día de hoy no llegaría a buen puerto.

—Ron…—dijo entonces la castaña mientras hundía su rostro en las palmas de sus manos para después levantarse completamente rota de dolor.

¿Cómo había podido pasar? Era algo incomprensible. No quería vivir, quería que todo terminara. Miró al suelo en dirección a Harry y se dio cuenta de que era lo único que la mantenía unida al mundo. La maldad de Voldemort había rebasado todos los límites. Como venganza a la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange había matado a Ron, el hijo de la asesina de su más fiel sierva. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras el frío comenzaba a inundar su corazón. Un frío que hasta pasados unos años no desaparecería por completo.

—De hecho, los astros aun no callan y nos siguen diciendo cosas.

Hermione bufó por la bajo mientras notaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas en su boca. Con todo lo que habían luchado para poder enfrentarse de tú a tú con él… Y cuando todo parecía ganado había tratado al moreno que reposaba en el suelo como a un maldito perro desprovisto de cualquier oportunidad.

—La oscuridad va a teñirse de paz… Y tu futuro está aún más oscuro que el de Harry Potter. Aunque los centauros no somos nadie para meternos en la vida de los humanos, me temo que tendré que defender la vida del chico hasta que puedas volver a él. Cuando vuelvas a él con a aquel al que un día amarás, volveréis a luchar y venceréis… Siempre y cuando el muro haya caído. Recuérdalo… Siempre y cuando el muro haya caído. Porque vuestros caminos se separarán.

En ese momento miró una vez más al chico, el que era su mejor amigo… Justo entonces vinieron a su mente todos aquellos momentos que habían vivido los tres. Siempre habían podido recuperarse con una suerte milagrosa. Siempre habían conseguido rehacerse tras la tempestad… Y ahora… Ahora solo eran dos. El chico del que se había enamorado paulatinamente a medida que habían pasado los años ya no estaría nunca más con ellos. Bañada en un mar de lágrimas evocó la sonrisa del chico y sus grotescos comentarios mientras se hundía en la desesperación. Ojalá fuera como el fénix al que un día todos se encomendaron para que pudiera renacer de sus cenizas… Ojalá.

Un crujido no muy lejano le hizo apartar la vista de la nada. Parecía que alguien se acercaba, pues un murmullo incesante se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Tenemos que irnos… Os llevaré.

Dicho esto, el centauro montó a la Gryffindor en su lomo mientras cogía a Harry a pulso. En ese instante un montón de luces de todos los colores salieron a su alrededor a la par que el cuadrúpedo comenzaba a cabalgar a toda velocidad.

—Ahí están, ¡vamos! ¡el Señor Tenebroso la quiere viva!

¿La querían? ¿La querían a ella? Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida mientras comenzaban la persecución. El centauro, que conocía cada palmo del bosque, conseguía esquivar cada árbol, cada rama… Pero, al fin y al cabo, la magia, era magia.

— _¡Infulgurum!_

De la nada salieron sendas cadenas que atraparon por el cuello a la chica tirándola de la criatura. Esta se dio la vuelta para intentar recogerla, pero observó a la distancia como unos ocho encapuchados se acercaban.

—Lo siento Hermione Granger… Lo hago por el bien de toda la comunidad mágica —dijo el centauro mirando en dirección al desfallecido Harry—. Os veréis, eso te lo puedo asegurar y juntos… derrotaréis a la oscuridad.

— _¡Crucio!_

Ni si quiera se despidió.

— _¡Crucio!_

No lo hizo porque el dolor de una tortura sin igual la sumió en la peor de las oscuridades. Una vez, y otra, y otra… Pero resistiría. Resistiría todo lo que tuviera que resistir para volver a reunirse con la única persona a la que debía de volver a ver: Harry Potter.

— _¡Crucio!_

Y entonces gritó. Gritó de dolor… Pero no era tanto el dolor de aquella maldición, si no el dolor de haber perdido a aquel del que se había enamorado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione Granger cambió para siempre.

 **-Δ-**

—Así que nos traicionasteis —siseó el Señor Tenebroso con ferocidad mientras la Gryffindor abría los ojos.

No vio nada, la oscuridad era tal que no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse sentada donde estaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que recordaba eran las palabras del centauro Bane y después ser torturada hasta la saciedad. Cuando se incorporó ligeramente, gimió de dolor. Tenía el cuerpo completamente entumecido. Los brazos le ardían y el abdomen parecía que se le iba a desgarrar. Se llevó las manos a su tronco y con lágrimas en los ojos se tumbó de nuevo hasta encogerse como un recién nacido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?

—No es así mi Señor… Creíamos que habíais caído —la voz que contestó le resultaba bastante familiar.

—¡Mientes Lucius!

En medio del dolor la castaña acertó a escuchar la conversación. Era como si estuvieran discutiendo, o al menos, eso parecía.

—Pero Señor…

—¡Silencio! —la voz del Señor Tenebroso sonó tan autoritaria y firme que hasta Hermione dejó de respirar durante algunos segundos—. Tan solo por eso os merecéis morir… Tanto tú como vuestra esposa.

—Se lo suplico…

—No seré condescendiente, mi viejo amigo —contestó Lord Voldemort—. Es hora de que paguéis por todos vuestros fallos. Es hora de que os redimáis ante los que si me fueron fieles. A vuestro hijo, por piedad, lo dejaré vivo para que vea la gloria de la oscuridad sobre la sociedad. Pero vivirá con la peor carga de todas, el haber matado con sus propias manos a sus padres.

Hermione se revolvió en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba gemidos de desesperación.

— _Imperio—_ conjuró tranquilamente el mago—. Atadlos —ordenó—. Querido Draco, lo que vas a hacer a continuación te convertirá en todo un hombre. Lo harás con tus propias manos, sin varita. ¡Doblégate a mi voluntad!

Se escucharon algunos crujidos.

—Eso, coge el cuchillo querido. Primero será tu padre. Aquel al que un día admiraste y que ahora se ha convertido en una vulgar rata. Míralo, medio desnudo, suplicándole a su propio hijo.

—Hijo… Soy tu padre…

Un gemido rompió de nuevo el silencio.

—Hazlo.

Lo que Hermione escuchó a continuación fue terrible. Como si estuvieran cortando un trozo de carne, oyó como los tejidos musculares cedían ante la afilada hoja de aquel cuchillo. Lucius atinó a gritar dos veces de dolor mientras exclamaba el nombre de su hijo. Los crujidos de los huesos partirse ante la fuerza de las puñaladas hicieron que la joven volviese a llorar sumida en la desesperación. Se tapó los oídos, e intentó relajarse, pero era imposible.

—Ahora a tu madre.

La madre solo abrió la boca para afirmar:

—Te quiero, Draco. Sé que este no eres tú, te quiero. Siento todo lo que hemos tenido que hacerte pasar.

No se la escuchó ni una vez más. Incluso cuando su hijo clavó el puñal en los más hondo de su ser solo se escuchó el sonido de su cuerpo desfallecer ante la brutalidad.

—Ahora, traedla a ella.

Cuando escuchó aquel pronombre femenino, Hermione temió lo peor. De hecho, hizo bien en hacerlo porque una puerta se abrió y como si fuera una pluma, su cuerpo se elevó en el aire. Cuando cruzó la puerta contra su propia voluntad la luz le cegó durante unos segundos. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la claridad observó la estancia, la cual era un enorme salón de tono verdoso y blanquecino que estaba completamente rodeado de estanterías. En el centro había una enorme mesa y sentados alrededor había muchísimas personas con el rostro cubierto. Solo Lord Voldemort, con una sonrisa triunfal se mostraba tal y como era.

Entonces vio los cuerpos mutilados de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy y a Draco, su hijo, bañado en sangre. Justo en ese momento un sentimiento de compasión recorrió su cuerpo. Aquello era verdadera crueldad. El blondo tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la mirada completamente perdida.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, Hermione Granger —le dijo el Señor Tenebroso con irónica elegancia mientras que con su varita la acercaba hasta el centro de la mesa—. Mis amigos y yo no seremos muy pesados —afirmó siseando mientras que todos los demás afirmaban en silencio. De ti solo necesitamos una cosa. Si nos la dices, te dejaremos… tranquila.

La chica guardó silencio mientras observaba como en el rostro de su interlocutor se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

«Eso significa que está vivo», pensó con velocidad mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta medianamente convincente. Pero, de hecho, no pudo encontrarla.

—No lo sé.

—Veo que tendremos que darte un pequeño refrigerio.

Mientras decía esto, uno de sus siervos acercó un cáliz dorado y vertió su contenido en la garganta de la inmovilizada Hermione.

—Te lo preguntaré una última vez, ¿dónde está Harry Potter?

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

—En el Bosque Prohibido, en Hogwarts.

¿Por qué había contestado la verdad? Horrorizada, miró el cáliz. Seguramente hubieran utilizado con ella veritaserum.

— _Crucio._

Fue así. Rápido y seco. De nuevo, aquel dolor que ya comenzaba a resultarle familiar le inundó cada uno de sus sentidos. Empezó a retorcerse mientras soltaba desgarradores gemidos. La tortura se prolongó durante varios minutos en los que lloró y pataleó ante la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes. Cuando paró, lo primero que vio fue el desencajado rostro de Draco Malfoy, el cual había clavado su mirada en ella, como si verdaderamente sintiera compasión por ella. Cosa que la Gryffindor dudaba muchísimo. Sintió pena por él. Aunque lo hubiera odiado a lo largo de toda su vida, todo lo que le habían hecho constituía una brutal ofensa para cualquier persona. Aunque tuviera el corazón manchado por la oscuridad.

—Lo encontraremos, aunque tú no nos seas de utilidad. Encerradlos a los dos, podéis hacer lo que queráis con ella.

Lo último que sintió fue como muchas manos comenazaban a manosear todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. […]

—Granger —dijo una voz a su lado—, ¡Granger! —aquel susurró la hizo abrir los ojos y vislumbrar de nuevo solo oscuridad—. Despierta Granger.

Hermione reconoció la voz de Draco Malfoy hablarle al oído mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza. Cuando la chica se irguió sintiendo un enorme dolor en cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo notó el suspiró aliviado del que había sido su compañero en Hogwarts.

—Creía que habías muerto.

—Ojalá —fue todo lo que contestó la Gryffindor que inesperadamente había experimentado un cambio drástico de parecer en lo referente al rubio de ojos grises que tenía delante. De hecho, en ese instante la leona se dio cuenta de que posiblemente, el chico que tenía frente a él hubiera sentido lo mismo—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé, pero creo que esta es la mansión de los Lestrange —contestó con la voz ronca.

—Siento lo de tus…

—Déjalo Granger, yo no siento nada por lo de la Comadreja.

Aquella contestación dejó en la estacada a la castaña que con rabia le soltó un tremendo puñetazo a la oscuridad alcanzando el rostro del Slytherin, el cual soltó un leve gemido de dolor pero que aguantó perfectamente la compostura. El dolor por la pérdida del que había sido su pareja durante unos momentos la consumió de nuevo.

—Te odio.

—Vale, pero tenemos que salir de aquí y si mis suposiciones son ciertas, conozco una salida que solo mi tía creía conocer. De hecho, la salida está aquí, en el sótano.

—¿Por qué ibas a ayudarme?

—Porque los odio profundamente y sé que tu huida es lo que más daño puede ocasionarles ahora mismo. Has pasado tres días inconsciente y por lo que sé, la sociedad se ha rendido ante él…

Hermione, que suponía todo aquello, se quedó pensativa. ¿Acaso era verdad que quería ayudarla? Era en parte lógico. Aunque siguieran odiándose mutuamente, aquello podía resultar razonable si tenía en cuenta como habían tratado a Draco.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas?

—Me mataran. Solo me tienen vivo para que viva con el dolor de haber matado a mis padres, Granger.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que la gente se rinda?

—Que te lo cuente otro, yo solo quiero salir de aquí. El hecho de que te ayude es personal y por mi interés, no porque haya desarrollado cariño por ti, sangre sucia.

Hermione le escupió.

—¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—Cuando caiga la noche.

—No sabremos cuando es de noche, Malfoy.

—Nos traen comida siempre por la noche.

La chica afirmó en silencio. Tenía que volver a reunirse con Harry.


End file.
